Inui Juice Returns!
by UsamiAkihiko
Summary: TENTACLES ALERT! Sequel to "Inui Juice". Tezuka thought that he was done with anymore incidents of Inui's newest juice going strangely array, but when Fuji brings a new plant to school, just what can go terribly wrong? Tentacles x Tezuka plus Fuji!


**Note: This is the Sequel to "Inui Juice". Please check the first one out too if you haven't read it already! :)**

**Prepare to have your mind explode...  
**

* * *

**Inui Juice Returns!**

If there was one day that Tezuka would name to be the worst day of his life as a student at Seigaku, it would be the day when Inui's juice had gone strangely array and caused the whole tennis team to try to get into his pants.

Not to mention that his cherry was popped by the one regular who happened to _not_ have drunk the infamous juice.

Thus, Tezuka had punished the whole team with excessive rounds of laps, and warned Inui of anymore concoctions that would specifically backfire on not just the drinker, but on him as well. Tezuka was in no mood of going through again what had occurred the last time, and planned on spending the rest of his year at Seigaku as smoothly and peacefully as possible.

But, alas, such a desire is not always granted. For two weeks after the infamous Inui juice incident, the ever so friendly and smiling tensai had brought a new plant to school.

"Fuji, what is that?" Kikumaru leaned in towards the tiny green plant in the small red pot, eyeing it curiously.

"I bought it yesterday at a local nursery," Fuji smiled, placing the pot next to the small window in the clubhouse.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai! What do you have there?" Momoshiro exclaimed, throwing on his tennis shirt as he walked over to get a closer look at the plant.

"I brought this in for our clubhouse. I think our room looks too dull and stale, so putting a plant here should brighten up everything."

"Ne, it's so cute!" Kikumaru chuckled with delight, poking at the tiny leaves on the stems. "But it looks unusually viney."

"The owner said it's a new breed that they had recently received," Fuji explained. "It's rather unique, don't you think?"

"It looks a little too…weird," Echizen commented, grimacing uninterestedly at the odd green plant.

"Oh? But this plant is said to bring lots of love to those around them, showering its caretakers with affection."

"Isn't it usually the other way around?" Echizen raised an eyebrow.

"But do you think we need permission to have a plant in here?" Momoshiro asked.

"What are you all doing?"

Everyone jumped at the familiar, deep, stern voice, and they all immediately turned around to see their captain marching over to them, already dressed in his tennis gear for the early morning practice. Following close behind him was the Seigaku mother hen, the vice-captain Oishi.

"We're starting practice soon. Why are you all still in here?"

"Ne, Tezuka Buchou! Fuji brought a plant!" Kikumaru chimed cheerfully, waving his hands up in the air. "I think it makes our clubroom look much more interesting."

Tezuka blinked blankly, raising his eyebrows. "A plant?"

"Oi, Buchou! It looks pretty cool!" Momoshiro smiled, moving away to allow the tall, serious boy to inspect the object sitting on the window ledge.

Tezuka leaned in and eyed it suspiciously. "It looks really…twisted. What kind of a plant is it?"

"It's a new breed that just arrived at the nursery I always go to," Fuji beamed. "Don't you think it's quite suitable for our clubhouse?"

Tezuka scrutinized the plant some more before leaning back up. "As long as one of you is willing to take responsibility for the well being of this plant, I don't care if it's here."

"Yay! We get to keep the plant!" Kikumaru jumped up excitedly.

"What's there to be excited about? It's just a plant!" Kaidoh shot with annoyance as he grabbed his tennis racket from the shelf and headed out the door.

"Boo. Kaidoh's a party pooper," Kikumaru pouted.

"But, it really does look weird," Takashi observed, leaning in closer at the twisty, light green stems. "It's almost kinda' creepy."

"Maybe it's one of those scary plants that grow up to become some humongous giant flesh eating monster plant!" Kikumaru suggested excitedly with a dark glare in his eyes.

Oishi sighed. "Eiji, I think you've been reading too many comic books."

"Nya! I'm serious!" Kikumaru argued, putting his hands on his hips with a childish expression.

"Everyone, finish changing and get out onto the courts before I make you run twice the many laps!" Tezuka ordered warningly, crossing his arms.

"Hai!"

* * *

"Tezuka."

Tezuka turned to his side at the data collector approaching him, a pitcher of an unfamiliar liquid in his hand.

"Aa, Inui. Is that for tomorrow's penalty drink?"

"Actually, it's a new power enhanced concoction that I just came up with," Inui smiled delightfully.

Tezuka blinked. "Power enhanced?" he slowly repeated.

"In other words, this drink should give our team the nutrients and energy they need to develop super tennis powers!"

Tezuka narrowed his eyes with a glare. "Inui," he warned.

"Oh, don't worry Tezuka, this drink is different from last time," Inui quickly reassured him. "It doesn't require your DNA or anything. In fact, it's a mixture of highly concentrated vitamins and nutrients that are necessary to develop the muscles and agility in our players, therefore strengthening their skills."

"Then how is that different from a normal sports drink?"

"Tezuka, my drinks are _special_." Inui's glasses flashed with a harboring glint.

Tezuka sighed before facing him seriously. "Fine, we can have the regulars drink it. However, I do NOT want a repeat of what happened last time, is that clear?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and nodded. "Don't worry. There will be no repeat of last time."

There was suddenly a chuckling noise from behind, and both Tezuka and Inui turned around to find the hazelnut boy with his hands over his mouth, trying hard to stifle his laughter.

"Fuji! 20 laps!"

* * *

"What? They're canceling practice now?" Kikumaru blinked, surprised.

"That's right! They said they need everyone cleared off the courts as there has been a change of schedule," Ryuzaki declared. "Instead of repainting the courts on Friday, they have decided to do it today."

The regulars were all gathered around at the front of the bulletin board in the middle of afternoon practice. Training had barely gone in 30 minutes before Ryuzaki called them up to the front and made the announcement.

"I wished they had told us sooner. I was just getting warmed up!" Momoshiro complained.

"I know, Momo. But the school really wants these courts repainted, and unfortunately, the contractors couldn't come in this Friday to do so," Ryuzaki explained.

"Because of today's practice ending early, we will have morning practice early tomorrow," Tezuka stated, arms crossed.

Everyone groaned.

"Ne, _two_ morning practices in a row?" Kikumaru pretended to faint. "That's too much for me! And besides, is that going to be enough time for the paint to dry?"

"They're only painting certain parts of the courts, not the whole thing," Ryuzaki clarified.

"I guess it can't be helped," the power player noted. "We just have to change now and go home."

"How annoying," Echizen sighed, tilting his hat up with the tip of his racket.

"All of you, go let the non-regulars know about practice ending early now," Tezuka ordered. "And report back to the clubhouse. You can then all change and go home."

"And Fuji, I want you to go let the head of the recreational activities department know that we have ended practice," Ryuzaki said, facing the tensai.

"Hai!" Fuji smiled, immediately running off towards the school building.

* * *

Back in the clubroom, the tennis team quickly changed back into their school uniforms. "Ne, what are we going to do about Fuji's plant?" Kikumaru frowned, staring at the quiet green vines still sitting silently at the window sill.

"It needs some water, doesn't it?" Momoshiro closed in at the pot. "I think it's getting too much sun."

"It's best we don't do anything yet," Oishi advised, buttoning up his white shirt and walking over to the other two regulars who have already finished changing. "Fuji would know how to take care of the plant. Let's not touch it until he gets back."

"Ne, but Oishi, this plant is so interesting." Kikumaru stuck out a finger and poked at it. "It's so twisty and viney. I wonder if Fuji's going to get another cactus also."

"Oi, what are you doing, Inui!" Kaidoh watched with disgust as Inui poured the discoloring liquid into his white water bottle.

"I don't want this drink to go bad," Inui explained in his usual eccentric manner as he screwed the lid tightly on top. "So, I want to take it home and refrigerate it."

"Ne, that's not tomorrow's penalty drink, is it?" Kikumaru eyed the water bottle fearfully.

"That, I will explain tomorrow," Inui grinned sinisterly.

Kikumaru gulped.

"Well, I'm not drinking that shit," Kaidoh declared, picking up his own water bottle from the bench and drinking out of the thick straw.

"Oi, Kaidoh, I'm really thirsty too," Momoshiro walked over to his rival. "Let me have some too. I forgot mine from today."

"Go get your own water!" Kaidoh pushed the other second year's face back.

"Hey, what ever happened to sharing?" Momoshiro protested, reaching out with both hands to try to snatch the water bottle.

"I said, get your own!" Kaidoh yelled back angrily, eyes bulging defiantly as he held the bottle away from his rival. Suddenly, as the viper-like boy was backing away, he didn't see the bench behind him and the back of his foot kicked against the bench legs, causing him to stumble over his own feet and the other second year to trip over him upon trying to reach for the bottle.

Both boys bumped into the data collector, and Inui found himself falling forward as the water bottle in his hand flew outwards into the air.

There was a loud crash as all three boys fell on the floor, their bottles bouncing onto the ground and rolling away.

"Oi! Are you guys all right?" Oishi and everyone else quickly asked as they ran over.

"Ow," Momoshiro grabbed his head painfully, slowly opening an eye. He pushed his hand down and felt a strange texture beneath him. Blinking blankly, he looked down and saw the he was on top of…

Of all people…

His rival. Face growing discolored, Momoshiro gaped as he saw the viper-like boy glare back at him with extremely furious eyes.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kaidoh ordered.

Momoshiro immediately rolled off and got up on his feet as the second year slowly stood up, rubbing a tender area at the back of his head.

"Inui, are you all right?" Oishi quickly pulled the data collector up onto his feet.

"I'm fine," Inui merely responded, dusting off his white, buttoned shirt.

"What are you guys doing? Inui could've gotten hurt!" Oishi scolded.

"G-Gomen," Both Kaidoh and Momoshiro looked down apologetically, ashamed.

"It's okay," Inui reassured his vice-captain as he bent down to pick up the white bottle still rolling on the floor. "As long as nothing leaked out, it's fine."

"Mo, I kinda' wished that bottle broke," Kikumaru pouted in disappointment, hoping for no penalty drinks tomorrow.

Kaidoh picked up the other bottle rolling on the floor and threw it at Momoshiro. "This is all your fault, idiot!'

Momoshiro caught the bottle and glared at his rival. "Who are you calling an idiot, snake head? And it's not like I want to drink from this anymore!" Momoshiro threw the bottle back at the bandana-clad boy. "I don't want spit from a pea brain like you."

Kaidoh caught the bottle. Eyes lighting up, he threw the bottle back at the second year and glared. "You better drink it, especially since Inui-senpai got hurt!"

"You two! No fighting or 30 laps!" Oishi warned.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro immediately backed down, not wanting to incite their vice-captain, who would no doubt later incur the wrath of their beloved buchou as well.

"Hmph, fine," Momoshiro stuck his nose up in the air and set the water bottle hard onto the window sill next to the plant. "I'll just dump it here."

Just then, the door opened, and in came the quick, heavy footsteps of the Seigaku captain.

"What is going on? Is there a fight?" Tezuka asked sternly.

"Everything's fine now," Oishi reassured him with a serious expression.

"Good," Tezuka nodded, carefully eyeing his regulars, who were avoiding his gaze. And then, his eyes landed on the plant by the window sill.

"Ne, I'm off now," Kikumaru quickly said as he lifted the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. "Let's go, Oishi. My sister's cooking dinner tonight for us."

"Hai," Oishi nodded, picking up his bag as well and getting ready to head out.

"Oi, who's going to take care of the plant?" Momoshiro pointed out. "We still don't know if we're supposed to water it or not, and if so, how much."

The room fell into silence.

"Well, one of you guys can keep an eye on the plant until Fuji comes back from the recreational office," Kikumaru smiled childishly and quickly waved. "See ya'!" He grabbed Oishi by the arm and pulled him out with a bolt before the vice-captain could say another word.

Tezuka watched as the Golden Pair left the clubhouse. And then, arms folded, he turned back around to face the rest of the team. "Well, whose responsibility is it to take care of the plant?"

"I gotta' go too," Momoshiro flashed a smile. "I have an…um…appointment too. C'mon, Echizen!" He grabbed the first year by the wrist and dragged the boy across the room just as Echizen quickly reached out with his hand to pick up his own tennis bag as well.

Tezuka narrowed his eyes. "Oi, where are you two going? I had agreed that we can keep the plant as long as one of you is responsible-"

"Oh no, I'm late! I have to go help my dad at the sushi bar!" Takashi looked at his watch in shock and was soon rushing out the door, school and tennis bags in hand.

Tezuka, not amused by this at all, immediately returned his attention back to the window where the two remaining regulars stood. At least, where they _did_ stand.

Blinking blankly, he immediately whirled around and found the data collector and viper boy already at the door, their belongings in their hands.

"Just wait for Fuji to come back. You still have to change anyway," Inui waved. "There's a 75 percent chance that when you're done changing, Fuji will be back by then to take care of it." Thus, out went the last two regulars save for the tensai.

The door swung closed, and Tezuka stood there, blinking multiple times at what just happened. And then, letting out a loud sigh in deep exasperation as he shook his head, he walked over to the small plant sitting on the window sill.

"This is exactly why I don't allow them to bring such unnecessary things to the clubroom," Tezuka complained out loud, leaning over to observe the plant up close. "Everyone always dumps the responsibilities on me." He lifted up his hand and gently pushed the plant with the tip of his finger. "All you need is water, right? You don't have to wait for Fuji to come back for something as simple as this." Tezuka's eyes glided to the right where the white water bottle sat. Grabbing the object, he began pouring the liquid into the pot of the plant. A strange, discolored liquid trickled into the soil.

Tezuka's eyes shot wide open and he immediately pulled the bottle away with a gasp. He watched as the liquid seeped into the dirt. Eyes narrowing, he unscrewed the bottle and looked inside the container, finding the same liquid that was in Inui's hand early this morning.

He sighed. The last thing he needed was Fuji to get on his case for killing his plant.

Screwing the bottle cap back on, he walked back to the window sill and set the bottle down, making a mental note to remind Inui to be careful with where he puts his concoctions. And then, he leaned over towards the plant again, searching for any signs of negative effects.

Luckily, the plant continued to look the same, and Tezuka sighed in relief. Standing straight up again, he decided to start changing back into his normal school clothes so that by the time the tensai came back, he would be done and ready to go home.

He turned around and swiftly marched back towards his locker. Within a few steps, he suddenly heard a strange, rumbling sound. Blinking as he felt the ground shaking, he saw as, right in front of him, a dark shadow grow bigger and bigger before fully hovering over him. Wondering what the heck was going on, Tezuka slowly turned around and found himself frozen in the spot.

Right before him was a large, very large, monstrous sized…_thing_ with long, thick vines wiggling upwards. There was a sound of the pot shattering as red ceramic shards hit the hard floor, and Tezuka looked up and watched with his mouth wide open as the green, monstrous vines grew and grew in height until the creature reached the ceiling.

Tezuka gulped.

No. Way.

He slowly began to back away, his heart pounding fast as his instinct told him he was in severe danger. He turned on his feet and made to run when a vine shot out and wrapped around his ankle, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face.

Tezuka scrambled to break free, his fingers clawing at the cold, slippery surface desperately as the vine wrapped tighter around his foot and dragged him towards its monstrous body. Panicking, Tezuka reached out his hand to grab onto the legs of the bench when he suddenly felt himself sliding on his stomach against the ground until he found himself swiftly lifted up the floor by his one foot.

Dangling upside down like a mouse ready to drop into a cat's lair, Tezuka watched in horror as he saw up close the various tentacle-like stems slithering and wiggling around in the air, all in various sizes, with some large and some small. And right in the middle was the thickest stem of them all.

Tezuka's eyes widened.

Oh no. He's going to be eaten. That _thing_ is going to squeeze him until his lungs give out, and there will be some mouth that will pop up from the main, largest branch and swallow him whole.

Or perhaps the mouth will have teeth and slowly chew his body in a slow, painful torture.

And then, Tezuka narrowed his eyes. What is he doing, thinking like a child? He's not Kikumaru, and he doesn't even read comics. If anything, he should have enough skills and intelligence to get himself out of this mess. Gathering his wits, Tezuka reached up with his hand towards his foot, ready to tear that greenish vine away.

The creature, upon noticing the suspicious movements of its captive, suddenly shot out two more vines towards the boy.

Tezuka felt two vines wrap around his wrists, and he struggled as the vines pulled his hands above his head and lifted him upright so that he wasn't dangling upside down anymore. Gasping, Tezuka moved around desperately, kicking everywhere as he found himself now literally in front of the thickest stem of the creature. He clenched his teeth and continued to struggle while eyeing the thing carefully. There were no eyes or mouth, which was slightly reassuring, but why the heck does it have so many vines sticking out, not to mention long small ones, but also thick large ones? Is this for real, or had he fallen into the twilight zone?!

Tezuka tried to kick at the thickest stem with his one free leg.

The plant seemed to pick up on this, and it shot another vine forward, wrapping around the ankle and tugging on it roughly. And then, a couple more vines flew to his chest, sliding against the cloth while another vine slid through his brown strands. As one vine began caressing his cheek and another stroking his chin, Tezuka closed his mouth and tried to jerk his face away. He felt the plant was slowly savoring its prey, carefully examining its meal with its slimy touches. He clenched his teeth and shivered as a tiny vine slid down the back of his neck.

This was the end. He was going to be eaten. He was going to be eaten alive in the middle of the tennis clubroom of all places.

Suddenly, Tezuka felt both of his legs spread apart from one another. Uncomfortable with this awkward position, Tezuka continued to struggle stubbornly when he suddenly froze, feeling another vine climbing up inside his right leg pant sleeve, slithering slowly over his skin.

Now really panicking, Tezuka tried to kick and move his legs around, but to no avail as the vine, with its slimy and slick texture, wiggled its way upwards until it reached his thigh before stopping. And then, another slowly crawled its way up his shirt, sliding over his stomach and chest until popping up from his collar, right in front of his face. Tezuka stared at it in fear, heart pounding rapidly at the wiggly thing before his very eyes when he suddenly felt another vine travel up his other pant leg, circling his knee slyly before reaching the thigh as well. But the most horrifying of all was when a vine shot out right before him and slid down into his pants, immediately brushing against his crotch.

At that, Tezuka jerked in shock and gasped out loud as the vine began rubbing his member, making smooth, rhythmic motions as its tip drew a line repeatedly on the surface of the sensitive skin.

Tezuka switched to full panic mode, swallowing in fear and surprise.

He realized he wasn't going to be eaten. Rather, he was being molested once again, and by a plant of all things!

"Let go of me!" He ordered, pulling and pushing on the vines. He immediately struggled hard and kicked in various directions, twisting his body around vainly when he suddenly heard small ripping sounds. The next thing he knew, the vines within his shirt had torn apart the front of his tennis shirt, leaving only the back cloth still hanging barely clad on his back. Normally, Tezuka would be relieved that he had a backup Seigaku tennis shirt at home, but now was not the time to think that. Rather, Tezuka watched in dismay as those small vines slid around his chest, each one wrapped around his nipple to begin twisting and pinching.

"Wha...what are you doing...Nn!" Tezuka jerked and cried out as he felt those vines fondle him nonstop, causing his pink buds to now swell up red. And then, the vine in his pants began wrapping around his now hard on, stroking up and down the tender skin. Tezuka shivered as his face became flushed, and he felt the strange heat building up within his pants as another vine rubbed against his bulge on the outside of his pants.

Just…just what kind of a plant is this? A perverted one?!

And then, Tezuka heard the sweet sound of the front door opening and shutting.

Someone has come to save him!

Hopeful now, Tezuka turned his head to his right to try to see who had entered the room, hearing soft footsteps head towards his way. Suddenly, the vines around him turned him around, and Tezuka saw right below him the hazelnut-haired tensai looking up at him, blue eyes wide open and mouth gaping in utter shock at the spectacle in front of him.

"Fuji! Help me!" Tezuka quickly cried out, struggling within the vines.

But Fuji continued to stand there and stare, completely frozen in his spot at the unbelievable scene before him.

"Don't just stand there! Fuji, get me out of this…this THING! It's YOUR plant!" Tezuka yelled out some more, swinging his hands around above his head.

And yet, the tensai continued to stand there, completely speechless and stunned.

"Fuji!" Tezuka attempted once more in frustration, completely exasperated when another vine ran up his bottom behind him and began tugging on his blue sweat pants.

"No…stop!" Tezuka cried out into the air, twisting around vainly as the vine began entering the back of his pants to rub against the crack of his ass. Tezuka shivered and clenched his eyes shut, outraged that he was stuck in this situation when he felt his pants began to be tugged downwards as his tennis shoes were pulled off.

Tezuka opened his eyes again and yelled out once more, "STOP!"

But the tentacle-like arms did not listen, and fully dragged his pants down past his knees and finally down to his ankles, completely exposing his large hard on standing up before him. The vines then released his length, leaving the aching member empty in the air.

Tezuka blushed as he saw that Fuji continued to stare with his mouth open, completely mesmerized. Knowing full well the state he was in, Tezuka cried out with his eyes clenched shut, "DON'T LOOK!" And yet, he knew the tensai continued to stare at the obvious arousal standing up between his shaky legs.

Tezuka felt utterly embarrassed to have his own teammate find him in this state, with shirt partially torn, pants pulled down, and his embarrassing hard on out in the open for all to see. And the fact that he even got hard from all this was completely shameful, so Tezuka turned his face away, not wanting to see what must be a look of disgust on his friend's face.

Soon, Tezuka felt his pants being tugged off his ankles. Opening his eyes in surprise and heart pounding rapidly, Tezuka saw his pants and boxers swiftly pulled off and thrown to the side. And then, much to his horror, his hands were suddenly tied together above his head. Confused by all this, Tezuka felt a vine wrap around his stomach, and he found himself being lowered towards the tensai.

Now only a foot above the other boy, Tezuka cried out angrily again, "Help me already!"

Fuji finally closed his mouth, swallowing the large lump in his throat as a sweat drop fell against the side of his head.

Tezuka blinked at this, puzzled by the tensai's seemingly lack of a serious response in a situation like this. Fuji didn't look disgusted by this at all. But rather…

"FUJI!" He called out in frustration again. And then, he felt the two vines wrap around his ankles and calves and pull his legs apart, lifting them upwards nearly past his hips as though leaving him in a squatting position. Tezuka dropped his mouth, eyes enlarging. He is spreading his legs right in front of the tensai, practically revealing everything before him. "Fuji!'' Tezuka called out again. "Help-"

Tezuka froze. Fuji had a strange, glazed look in his eyes, and for some reason, it left the bespectacled boy very unsettled. And then, Tezuka watched as Fuji took a couple steps forward until he was right between his legs.

"F-Fuji…" Tezuka stammered, eyeing him wearily and suspiciously. "What are you-" And before he could continue, Fuji, who looked at him steadily with a strange expression again, put both of his hands on each side of the bespectacled boy's thighs, which were fully spread out. And after pausing for a moment, Fuji slowly lowered his head and opened his mouth.

"Hai!" Tezuka threw his head back, gasping in a high-pitched uncharacteristic squeal as he felt the warm mouth of the tensai engulf his throbbing member, sending his whole body reeling in a pleasurable sensation.

This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

Tezuka tried desperately to convince himself.

There is no mega large plant with tentacles molesting him. There is no tensai giving him a blow job. There is no…

Tezuka bit his lip as the tensai scraped his teeth gently up that tender skin, fully savoring the taste of that sensitive flesh.

Tezuka began whimpering as Fuji bobbed his head up and down his arousal, tongue running up aggressively over his aching cock and hands still holding onto his thighs for support. The bespectacled boy looked down and watched Fuji continue to suck forcefully and lick hungrily, leaving his body shaking at the pleasure and more pleasure washing over him. He clenched his teeth and frowned in shame at the wonderful feeling of having his neglected arousal receive so much attention from that warm, talented, moist mouth. And then, he froze. Another vine slithered up from behind and aimed towards his balls, stroking them slightly before lifting them up.

Fuji released the hard on and took the hint, and he grasped the balls from the vines and took a sac into his mouth.

Here, Tezuka let out a large cry, swinging his head left and right as this ticklish feeling was almost too much. He gasped and moaned as Fuji ran his tongue playfully over the tender sacs, enjoying the taste of the bespectacled boy.

"Stop! Fuji, stop! No more!" Tezuka shouted out in vain, his chest heaving in anticipation as he felt himself coming close. "Why aren't you helping me?!"

"But I am helping you."

Tezuka paused at the voice and looked down to see the tensai gazing up at him. "It's painful down here, isn't it?" Fuji said, hand pressing up against the large hard on and causing the bespectacled boy to let out a moan. "Let me make it better."

And the next thing Tezuka knew, Fuji was back to licking his cock, teasing the tip mercilessly and taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Tezuka was completely distraught as he squirmed. The tensai began picking up the pace, sucking and sucking some more as Tezuka began breathing heavier and heavier, quivering and jerking as he climbed higher and higher. Finally, Tezuka threw his head back and let out a sharp cry as he shivered and came into the tensai's mouth, the wonderful feeling exploding within his body.

Panting in relief and body filled with sticky sweat, Tezuka looked tiredly at the tensai who had swallowed his cum and was now wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand. But what caught Tezuka's attention wasn't the small white stains on the corners of Fuji's mouth. It was the look in those clear, blue eyes.

Fuji was completely turned on by this.

"Fuji, please. Help me…" Tezuka's voice trailed off in a drunken state as the tensai continued to look at him with that strange look. And then, Fuji took a step back, and Tezuka's eyes enlarged as he felt himself pulled back up again. "No…No more!" Tezuka protested. This time, he fully stretched out his legs and kicked, forcefully pulling away from the tentacles when he felt one rather thick vine begin encircling his entrance.

Gulping, Tezuka slowly turned his head around, afraid of where this was now going, when he suddenly jerked at the vine penetrating him from behind.

"Haiii!" Tezuka yelped, feeling the vine begin to slowly ease its way through into his hole. Tezuka shook, deep brown eyes filled with fear at the penetration, and he looked down at the tensai staring up at him. But this time, Fuji was slowly putting his hand into his pants, pulling out his own throbbing hard on to begin stroking.

And at that moment, Tezuka realized that Fuji was not going to help him escape.

"Fu-" Tezuka swung his head back again as he felt the vine fully thrust upwards into him and begin sliding in and out, secreting more of the cold, sticky substance that left his entrance moist and lubricated. "Nn!" Tezuka bit down, gasping and moaning at this strange sensation of being raped by, of all things, a giant sized plant. And all the while his teammate stood below in his spot, masturbating to all of this.

By now, Tezuka was furious, his eyes stinging with tears at the slightly painful but extremely pleasurable thrusts against his behind. He was angry at his teammates for all leaving him alone. He was angry at Inui for creating another of his stupid drinks and misplacing it again. He was angry at Fuji for bringing that stupid plant in the first place.

He was angry at them all.

And now, more vines wrapped around his body, sliding up and down his back, over his arms, raveling over his inner thighs, tickling the back of his bare neck, and sending his body into more indescribable suffering. He felt the tentacle arms slide through his hair, caress his red cheeks tenderly, and play with his now really swollen nipples.

Tezuka breathed and heaved, trembling as the thing behind his ass continued to thrust in and out at a slow beat, leaving his heart pounding in anticipation as he desperately wanted all of this to end. It was the most humiliating thing to go through. To be molested mercilessly and yet, slightly gasp in pleasure at the erotic touches.

Tezuka saw the Fuji continued to watch this, and he moaned in shame. "Stop looking at me…" Tezuka pleaded. "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He didn't want this. He didn't want to be seen like this!

Soon, another vine traveled up his legs and wrapped around his hard on as it began stroking at a steady speed. He dazedly watched as a very small tentacle went up to his length and teased the tip before poking into the hole and sliding in. Tezuka's eyes flew wide open and he let out a scream at this unfamiliar sensation of his cock being penetrated forcefully at the tip, sending his mind into complete agony and bringing various strange hot pleasures into the sensitive area below. He twisted and jerked uncontrollably, the vines running up all over his body and leaving his mind in a confusing whirl. And as he moaned, unable to restrain himself, another vine flew into his mouth, nearly gagging and chocking him. He coughed in surprise and felt the vine begin thrusting in and out of his mouth, secreting more of the sticky, slimy substance over his tongue.

The liquid tasted bitter, and Tezuka wanted to spit it out.

Tezuka's eyes moved downward as he saw Fuji continue to stroke himself, eyes in a complete daze and never looking away from the bespectacled boy. The tensai's mouth was completely open, the expression on his face showing that he was completely aroused.

Completely ashamed at being watched like this, Tezuka couldn't look away as he only gazed back helplessly at his teammate, unable to say anything more as the vine continued to thrust in and out of his mouth. Every part of his body was being stimulated erotically, with vines slithering up and down and around and his length and balls being stroked playfully. And he found himself drowning in this sweet intoxication. Tezuka closed his eyes, heart beating hard. He wanted this all desperately to end, but at the same time, he was being showered with multiple pleasures that he found himself wanting to come and reach that blissful feeling. Suddenly, his eyes shot wide open as he felt another vine playfully circle his buttocks. Tezuka found the other vine leave his mouth, and he gasped for air as he turned his head over his left shoulder and called out fearfully, "Don't…"

And before he knew it, the second vine, a much larger one, thrust sharply into his hole.

Tezuka let out a shrilling cry at now not one but two vines thrusting against his cavern, with one sliding out and the other sliding in simultaneously.

It was becoming too much, and Tezuka found his mind spinning out of control. The vines continued to brush up against his prostate repeatedly, with each shove and each touch sending electric jolts within him.

Tezuka felt sweat stream down his face at the slick, wet sounds of the vines violating every part of his body. What had he done to deserve all of this? He had always been a good captain, he had always been a responsible model student and teammate. What had he done to earn such torturous punishment?

And yet, at the same time, the touches and lubricating substance was leaving his body craving for more. For more erotic caresses. For more arousing strokes. For more fondling and more stroking.

Tezuka closed his eyes and lowered his head, defeated as he stopped resisting and struggling, no longer having the will power and energy to do so. He panted and quivered embarrassingly, and all the while knowing that Fuji was watching every moment of this, of his body being violated.

The thrusting began to increase in speed, shoving and pounding hard into his entrance while the tentacles began stroking his cock more and more, inserting further into the small hole at the tip. A look of sweet agony displayed across his face, and Tezuka felt like his body would explode at the overwhelming stimulation as his legs were spread further apart to allow more access to his entrance from behind. Soon, the tiny vine within his cock pulled out freely, and Tezuka lifted his head back and panted out loud faster and faster in anticipation as his body began to reach its limit and the vines thrust harder and faster into his ass.

Finally, Tezuka let out a loud, deep cry of climax, and he jerked uncontrollably in large spasms as he sprouted out cum after cum after cum, feeling the tentacles inside of him shoot out the wet, sticky substance inside of him and filling him whole. Waves of intense pleasure sent him reeling completely over the edge as he felt the longest orgasm he's ever felt in his life. At the same time, he heard the tensai let out a cry as well as he came in his own hands down below.

And then, Tezuka breathed out heavily in relief, feeling the vines around his body begin to relax. The vines began unraveling themselves from him, slowly lowering the exhausted and flushed boy onto the ground. Shaking in the legs and trembling everywhere else, Tezuka found himself being gently laid on his side onto the cold, hard surface, weak and energy-less and practically naked as only pieces of his tennis shirt was left on his sweaty back and shoulders. He was completely sucked dry. He didn't know if he had anything left in him.

The orgasm still echoing in his mind, Tezuka breathed against the floor, his body completely wet, slimy, and sweaty. He heard Fuji walk away towards somewhere, a locker opening and closing, and the same footsteps coming back towards his way. And then, he felt a jacket, no doubt a Seigaku one, laid over his body to cover up his bare, trembling skin.

Fuji sat down next to the bespectacled boy, lifting up a hand to gently pat the brownish, sweaty strands of hair on his head.

Tezuka, eyes half closed and chest sighing in relief at finally being released from the plant, fell asleep at the feel of the tensai's soft fingers gently and warmly stroking his flushed cheeks.

* * *

The next morning, as the regulars all changed into their tennis uniforms in the locker room, there was the sound of the door opening as quick, heavy footsteps stormed towards their way.

"Laps, Laps, LAPS!" Tezuka yelled out angrily, stomping with fury right towards his team and stopping abruptly right in front of them.

"All of you! 80 laps! Inui, 200 Laps! Fuji, 300 Laps!"

"Oi, Buchou!" Momoshiro cried out in surprise. "Why so harsh-"

Tezuka shot him a death glare, and the second year immediately backed off with an uneasy smile. "J-just kidding."

"But, Tezuka Buchou, why do we have to run so many laps?" Kikumaru asked.

"You all left me alone with that…that THING! None of you took responsibility!" He cried out furiously.

Kikumaru turned his head towards the window sill where pieces of leftover potter shards laid on the floor. "Hey, what happened to the plant? It's gone-"

"And you!" Tezuka shot Inui an angry look. "No more power-enhancing drinks EVER!"

Inui stared back, confused and sad. "What do you mean-"

"Everyone get outside and run laps NOW!"

Seeing that Tezuka was clearly beyond angry and in a bad mood, the regulars scrambled around to quickly change as soon as possible before they earned even more laps.

"And you, why didn't you help me-?!" Tezuka stopped mid sentence, blinking as he found himself staring at an empty locker, the person he was about to yell at missing. "Where's Fuji?" He demanded.

Everyone looked around, not sure where the tensai was either.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door opening and closing as light footsteps traveled to where all the regulars stood.

"Hey everyone, I brought a new plant to replace the old one!" Fuji smiled, not noticing everyone blinking at him blankly, including the fevered bespectacled boy. He held up the pot of a strange, even more twisty plant. "This one here just got imported. It's a mixed breed, and its stems are even longer! There are three times the vines in this pot, and I heard they can grow up to 20 feet long!"

_Thump._

"T-Tezuka!" Oishi gasped out loud along with the other regulars.

Their beloved captain had collapsed on the ground.

Completely fainted.


End file.
